


Specialists and other Doctors

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Doctor Kink, Doctors, Humor, Kinktober, M/M, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: The boys play doctor





	Specialists and other Doctors

Garak and Bashir were in a waiting room. Well, they were on the holosuite, in a human style waiting room. A receptionist sat behind a desk, filing her nails while the two men conversed in hushed tones.

“It's just that this is a little weird for me.”

“Weird for you? You’re actually a doctor!”

“Yes and that means I’m normally on the other side of things.” Julian wasn’t overly fond of playing the patient after his time on Adigeon Prime as a child, but he was willing to try for his partner.

“Exactly dear, that’s what makes this ‘role playing’: Role playing is ‘the act of imitating the character and behavior of someone who is different from yourself.’ “

“I know what role playing is! I do it enough in the 007 program” Julian rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying this particular scenario is a little close to home for me. It will be fine. Lets just try it.”

“All right. Let me go inside and get changed. Phyllis will call you in when I’m ready.” Garak nodded at the receptionist.

It was only about 15 minutes, and it was an excellent lead in. Even luxury gay space socialism hadn’t managed to eliminate waits at doctor’s offices, and it added to the surreality of the game. The holosuite had even programed in out of date magazines for the ‘patients’ to read while waiting. Julian was flipping through a 3 year old “Readers Digest” when there was a buzz from the receptionist's phone.

“Dr. Garak will see you now.” Julian nodded at her and opened the office door, which lead not to a medical office but a cozy sitting room.There was a large desk in one corner, a wall of books, and a comfortable looking chaise lounge. Elim sat in a wing back chair across from the chaise, legs crossed and fingers steepled. He wore a tweed human style jacket including elbow patches, and a neat glass of whisky sat next to a notepad on the side table to his right.

“Good evening Dr. Bashir. Please.” Garak indicated the chaise, and Julian perched on the edge of the seat. “So what brings you here today doctor? Hysteria? Sexual dysfunction? Oedipus complex? Tell me, have you ever seen your father nude?”

“Garak! If you’re planning for this to end with sex, we are NOT discussing my father, nude or otherwise.” Julian shuddered at the very idea. “To be honest, this isn’t exactly what I was thinking when you said you wanted to do doctor/patient role play.” he paused “And not to be pedantic but Freud’s theories were considered irrelevant by the 21st century and Hysteria and Oedipus complexes were disorders of the human female”

“My research assured me this was a kind of human doctor!” Garak frowned

“But Garak, you’re the one who wanted to do doctor/patient role play. You want to be a naughty psychiatrist?”

“Doctor, on Cardassia, all kinds of medical practitioners are highly regarded and considered desirable!” Garak crossed his arm defensively.

“And that’s another thing; you can call me Julian you know. It's always ‘my dear Doctor!’, we’ve been...” Julian was about to delve into this old debate when Garak interrupted him.

“Julian, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps _I have a thing for doctors_!” Garak hissed. Julian’s mouth dropped. He thought back - all the times he’d run into Elim in the infirmary, always calling him doctor, and most obvious of all, he’d picked doctor/patient when Julian suggested they try role playing. “I don’t want to be the _doctor_ at all…” Garak muttered, and Julian’s eyes widened “you just assumed I wanted to be the doctor.”

“You want to be the patient?! But you’re the worst patient! You’re always unhappy when you’re sick and getting you to the infirmary is like pulling teeth.”

“I assure you I’m aware of the irony that exist in being both uncomfortable with and aroused by the same thing. From what I’ve read the same can be said of humans.”

“True enough. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed that you would be the doctor. I apologize.” Julian patted the couch next to him. “So tell me what you have in mind.”

“It's rather odd.” Garak sat down next to his lover, looking uncomfortable.

“Garak, we’re sitting in an office and you just got all Freudian on me. What could be weirder than that?” the doctor laughed.

Garak mumbled something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

Garak glared at the doctor. “I’m not saying it out loud, it's silly.”

“Dear, if it's important to you, it's important to me and it's not silly.” Julian took his lovers hands in his own.

Garak sighed. “If you insist. But if you laugh so help me….”

“I won’t laugh I promise!” Julian nodded, eyes shining.

“Fine. I want to do an abduction scene.”

“With a doctor?” Julian looked confused. “What kind of abduction would involve a doc….oh my god Garak, do you have an alien abduction fantasy?”

“.....maybe…..”

“Huh. Well you know, I think I can work with that.”  
\----  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Today was a long brutal day of nose to the grindstone work. I wanted to keep up posting, so I finished polishing up this fic. Yes, I will write the Alien Abduction scene - but I do need to do a bit more research (translation: I'm gonna re-listen to some of the LPOTL episodes about alien abductions)
> 
> You know, the whole reason I started Kinktober was because I not so secretly wanted to write a bunch of Garashir Daddy/boy fic and I haven't even gotten there yet. I still have more than enough time...


End file.
